Searching Love
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Pensanban que lo tenian todo, pero en un encuentro casual les hara saber que les hace falta lo mas importante en la vida.
1. Rojo Escarlata

Hola, ¿Cómo estamos? Espero que súper bien, al fin en gusanito de la inspiración me pico y pues ahora les traigo un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste y sin más empiezo.

**Disclaimer: **Esta Historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a la empresa SNK y Playmore.

**Advertencias: **Posible OOC, la historia se desarrolla en un U/A (Universo Alterno)

**I. Rojo Escarlata**

Otra noche tranquila en South Town, la luna brillando en el cielo, las estrellas presentes en el firmamento nocturno, la ciudad vigorosa y ruidosa en todo su esplendor, era una noche de cómo otras, pero al igual era una noche más para aquel hombre de cabellos rojos, de estatura alta y contextura atlética. Para él los días eran los mismos, las noches eran iguales, todo era tan monótono, tan vacio, tan cansino, viviendo en la rutina; sin emociones, sin metas que lograr. Pues, ¿para qué? Si el ya tenía todo lo que era necesario, Dinero, un buen hogar, una banda de música, era famoso y lo más importante el es Iori Yagami, uno de los músicos que sobresalen en South Town, un joven prodigio al cual solo se le puede comparar con su eterno Rival y líder de una banda de música que le es competencia, Kyo Kusanagi.

Otra noche mas, en la que salía en su lamborghini por las calles de la ciudad, en su rostro se denotaba que estaba aburrido. Acelero más y al cabo de un rato el auto se le descompuso en medio de una vía que iba hacia la otra parte de la gran ciudad. Se bajo del auto y lo inspecciono, luego llamo por su celular a una grúa que se lo llevara.

-Basura –dijo este mientras pateaba una rueda del auto, luego empezó a caminar lo que restaba del camino hacia la otra parte de la ciudad, tal vez la caminata le serviría de algo.

Mientras caminaba se decía mentalmente, lo estúpida que era su vida, lo monótono que era todo y lo aburrido que era estar viviendo sin ningún tipo de emociones, ya que él las había vivido todas, Alegría al saber su primer contrato, Gloria al saber que sus discos eran los más vendidos, Orgullo al saber que la gente lo envidiaba, Éxtasis al saber que había logrado mucho en poco tiempo, en fin nada le faltaba y al parecer era por eso que estaba ahora tan aburrido. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la otra parte de la ciudad, la contemplo un poco; todo igual las mismas luces, la misma luna, las mismas estrellas los mismos tipos de personas, viviendo esta vida aburrida y sin color. Vio su reloj de mano marcaban las 10 de la noche, ya era hora de irse además el no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos en esos lugares.

Camino un poco mas y entro a una estación de Metro, había mucha gente ahí, unos iban a casa, otros solo se transportaban a sus trabajos nocturnos y estaba el, que solo quería ir a su hogar para amanecer un día más.

Pronto el tren llego a la estación, abriendo sus puertas muchas personas salieron del vagón pero de aquellas personas resaltaba una chica de cabellos azules, de estatura mediana y un cuerpo hermoso al igual que su rostro, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, todo en ella era perfecto. Pronto la mirada de Iori se cruzo con la mirada de esta chica, un segundo, un momento que duro una eternidad, en que todo se movía muy lentamente, el contemplaba y ella lo veía también. Pasaron el uno cerca del otro, los dos no voltearon al pasar solo el entro al vagón del tren y ella Salía por la salida.

-_¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué ocurrió esto?_ –pensaba el de cabellos rojos, todo para él era nuevo, esa sensación nunca antes la había sentido ella era una extraña una persona más del montón, no debería tener esas clases de sensaciones al ver a una extraña.

%%%&&&%%%

-Iori ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto una de sus compañeras e integrantes de su banda

-S-si solo estaba pensando –respondió el chico a secas

-Cielos Yagami, estas así desde hace unos días ¿qué te pasa? –dijo otra de sus compañeras e igual integrante de su banda

El de cabellera roja no le respondió, solo se retiro a su camerino.

-¿Ahora qué mosquito le pico? –pregunto una de ellas

-Déjalo Vice, el sabrá que hacer, vamos tenemos que ensayar para el próximo concierto –contesto la otra

-Tienes razón Mature, el solo es un niño mimado. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a ensayar sin el bajista?

**Mientras tanto en el camerino de Iori**

El chico se encontraba sentado en una silla con la vista perdida en el vacío.

-_Diablos, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué tanto me distrae? –_pensaba el chico y es que desde ese encuentro con esa extraña, le costaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, sus cabellos azules, su ojos de mismo color, su hermosa piel blanca, todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, la recordaba y recordaba ese instante que la vio.

-¡Maldita sea! –alzo la voz mientras golpeaba la pared y es que en pensar en la extraña chica siempre le hacía sentir que le faltaba algo, siempre lo hacía perder su cordura. Si tan solo supiera quién es ella.

A lo mejor era una obsesión que tenia, o puede que sea un capricho pero el quería saber más de aquella persona, sus gustos, que le hacia reír, que le hacía llorar, absolutamente quería saberlo. Para así quitarle esa sensación de vacío en su interior…

**Continuara**

Bueno, la primera parte de este fic, que es muy corto, ¿no lo creen? Para mi si lo es, en fin espero que la segunda parte me salga más larga jaja.

Se despide de ustedes su BADFICKER menos favorito.


	2. Azul Marino

Hola, que tal gente, de vuelta con ustedes su Badficker menos favorito, esta vez les traigo la continuación del fanfic. Espero que les guste y claro que lo lean

**II. Azul Marino**

Amanecía otro día mas, el sol se postraba en todo lo alto, las nubes esponjadas se veían en el azul del cielo, las aves cantaban por que había amanecido un día más, al igual era otro día más para aquella chica de cabellos azules, de estatura mediana y hermoso cuerpo, para ella los días pasaban todos iguales, despertarse, bañarse, vestirse, ir al trabajo, salir, comer, dormir, toda era una rutina aburrida bien programada, todo tan igual y todo tan simple, todo tan estúpido y todo tan complejo.

Como todos los días, se levanto de la cama, fue a bañarse y prepararse para lo que sería su día rutinario, ella no prestaba atención a las cosas que hacía, ya que estaba tan acostumbrada que su cuerpo se movía por si solo sin que ella tuviese conciencia de lo que hacía, era como si estuviese desenchufada del mundo, estar muerta en vida sin ningún signo de razonamiento y su cuerpo una marioneta que estaba siendo movida por los hilos de la rutina que no la dejaban escapar.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba lista y dentro de un tren hacia su empleo. De verdad que ella podría estar todo el día distraída y nada le pasaría ya que su cuerpo por si solo reaccionaria, Cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, luego centro su vista a la nada, en verdad que hacer esto era estresante.

-_Que estúpido es esto –_se dijo mentalmente la chica –¿_acaso era esto lo que quería? Todo lo veo tan monótono y sin vida –_La chica fijo su vista en la ventana del vagón –_Si tan solo hubiese algo más por el cual vivir…_

Leona tuvo que salir sus pensamientos ya que había llegado a la estación en la cual ella debería bajarse. Al bajarse del tren observo a las personas que pasaban junto a ella, todas esas personas ocupadas, todos ellos preocupados por sí mismos, todos tan iguales, todo era tan deprimente, todo tan confuso, esta vida no tenía sentido, sin nada para el futuro, dejando el pasado enterrado y viviendo un presente blanco y negro.

-¡Leona! –otra vez alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo para ver quien le llamaba y ahí estaba el, Ralf.

A Ralf lo había conocido en la preparatoria y junto con el también conoció a Clark y a Seirah que la apodan Whip. Fueron esos días en que ella aun sonreía y veía hacia un gran porvenir en su futuro, días aquellos que no volverán, pensamientos que se esfumaron al paso del tiempo, esperanzas que aún quedan pero son débiles y pocas. Pero fueron felices alguna vez, al menos ella lo fue ahora su presente era frio y sin emociones, necesitaba de algo que no tuvo en todos esos años, algo que nadie le había dado ni nadie le había mostrado.

-¿Leona?, me escuchas –decía Ralf mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de la chica

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?

-Hemos llegado al trabajo, vaya en verdad hoy estas distraída –Dijo el chico mientras le abría la puerta de entrada de un gran edificio de oficinas para que pasara primero.

-La verdad creo que estoy aun somnolienta –mintió la chica

-Vale, pero sabes que debes de estar presentable o el viejo nos regañara

-¿A quien llama viejo, Jones? –dijo un hombre mayor de una alta estatura y con un parche en su ojo derecho

-Este, yo no digo, bueno este.

-Buenos días padre –saludo Leona a su padre, el dueño de las empresas fabricantes de ropa "H". Heiderm

-Buenos días Hija y Jones cuida tu lengua –dijo Heiderm para luego marcharse hacia un ascensor.

-Vaya, casi y no lo cuento –dijo Ralf algo aliviado de tanta tensión –Bueno espero que tengas un buen día hoy, nos vemos más tarde –dijo este y se fue por unas escaleras.

Si, así eran estos días todos iguales, muchos dirán que ser hija de un gran empresario millonario y dueño de una empresa de Ropa lujosa y al mismo tiempo ser Vice-presidenta de esta empresa, es bueno y hasta envidiarían por estar en su lugar, pero la realidad era otra ya que aunque ella tuviera dinero eso no le compraría lo que le hacía falta, aunque tuviese todo un armario de ropa lujosa eso no cubriría el vacio en su interior, aunque tuviese poder de cambiar cosas y hacer lo que se le haga en gana eso tampoco era lo que buscaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día se había pasado rápido, miro el reloj de pared que tenía en su oficina, mostraban las 6:45 P.M, luego miro su escritorio tenía muchos papeles de contratos, estadísticas, sugerencias, cuentas por cobrar, cuentas por pagar y demás cosas. Lo primero que pensó la chica era en dejarlo para mañana, pero luego se dijo que lo debía de acabar ya que si iba para su hogar no tendría nada que hacer y qué mejor que distraer la mente con trabajo. Si distraerse con mucho trabajo, pensar que ese trabajo que estás haciendo al menos te mantendrá con una meta y esa es la de acabarlos y entregarlos.

Papel tras papel, firma tras firma, revisión tras revisión, cuenta tras cuenta, Leona termino toda la pila de trabajos, alzo la vista y diviso el reloj que ahora marcaban las 10 de la noche, ella se sentía exhausta, así que pronto acomodo sus cosas y salió del edificio, mientras caminaba hacia la estación del metro en su mente solo pensaba lo que había hecho todo el día que había pasado, desde que empezó hasta que acabo, luego una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-No es como ayer –dijo en un murmuro y es que por primera vez no salió a la misma hora de siempre, esta vez fue más tarde.

Feliz con haber al menos hecho algo que no era de la rutina la chica entro al tren que la llevaría cerca de su hogar, el trayecto fue muy corto ya que rápidamente había llegado a la estación siguiente estación en donde debía de bajarse. Mucha gente se bajo del vagón al igual que mucha gente quería subir, pero de entre todas esa gente resaltaba él. Un chico de cabellos rojos, de estatura alta y contextura atlética, pronto su mirada se había entrelazado con la de este chico, fue un segundo, un momento que duro una eternidad, en que todo se movía muy lentamente, en que las personas parecían solo desaparecer y ellos quedar solos viéndose mutuamente, pasaron el uno cerca del otro sin ver hacia atrás el chico subió al vagón del tren y Leona salió del metro.

Su corazón latía violentamente, su respiración que se había detenido solo con ese contacto visual y el aliento lo había perdido.

-¿_Qué son estas sensaciones?, ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Por qué pasaba esto_? –se preguntaba la chica en su mente y es que nunca antes había sentido eso y menos de un simple contacto visual con un extraño.

%%%&&&%%%

-Leo, Leo, ¡Leona! –alzo la voz una chica

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –contesto la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Cielos Leo, andas distraída todos estos días, ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso te enamoraste?

-Y-Yo enamorarme –dijo la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –Whip ¿has sentido amor alguna vez?

-¡¿Ah?, ¿si te has enamorado?, por fin, ya me tenias preocupada, dime ¿de quién?, ¿Ralf?, ¿Clark? ¿Ángel? –pregunto con emoción Whip

-N-No, so-solo pregunto si lo has sentido –dijo la chica tímidamente

-Claro, quien no ha sentido amor, es solo que es un sentimiento difícil de explicar –explico la de cabellos cafés.

_-Así que es amor, al fin encontré lo que me falta, al fin encuentro lo que llenaría mi vacio, de él un extraño_ –pensó la de cabellos azules –gracias por explicarme amiga.

-No hay de qué ¿pero me contaras quién es?

-Espero yo también saber quién es…

**Continuara…**

Otro capítulo más, este me salió más alegre jajaja, no sé, creo que mi actitud cambio en la mitad del capítulo, que por cierto también es corto, espero que no se molesten por eso ya que últimamente la inspiración llega pero poco por eso los capítulos tan cortos.

En fin me despido y nos leemos en el que sigue.


	3. Atardecer de Verano

El tercer capítulo de este fic, creo que ya pronto se acaba, ya sin más que decir les presento el capitulo.

**Aclaraciones: **

**-**_Letra cursiva acción de personaje_

_- _**Letra negrita, letra de canción (Paréntesis letra en español)**

**-**Letra Normal, narración y diálogos

-%%%&&&%%% (separador de escenas)

**III. El Atardecer De Una Tarde De Verano**

En un estudio de grabación estaba una banda de Rock ensayando, sus integrantes: un chico de cabellos rojos tocando el bajo, una hermosa mujer rubia tocando la guitarra, otra mujer de cabellos castaños, esta es segunda guitarra y al mismo tiempo soporte para los coros y por ultimo una chica de cabellos grises y de una hermosa figura que tocaba la batería. La banda se hace llamar **No More Lies.**

Esta dicha banda, había estado desde muy temprano ensayando y grabando canciones para su nuevo disco, en que se habían esforzado mucho para realizar y que la productora pedía desde hace mucho.

**Don't know what's going on**

**(No sé por qué te estas yendo)**

**Don't know what went wrong**

**(No sé por qué estaba mal)**

_Cantaba el chico de cabellos rojos mientras que tocaba con su bajo y lo seguían en su melodía el resto de su banda_

**Feels like a hundred years I**

**Still can't believe you're gone**

**(Siento como si pasaran cientos de años**

**y no puedo creer que te vallas)**

_El sonido de la guitarra junto con la batería iba en aumento mientras que el chico hacia una pequeña pausa y continuaba con la canción_

**So I'll stay up all night**

**With these bloodshot eyes**

**While these walls surround me with the story of our life**

**(Entonces permaneceré toda la noche**

**Con los ojos rojos**

**Mientras esta barrera me rodea con la historia de nuestras vidas)**

_La banda estaba tocando muy bien, más que esta era la canción en la que invirtieron mucho tiempo y esfuerzo._

_La chica de cabellos castaños estaba ya preparándose para cantar en el coro junto con el chico de cabellos rojos_

**I feel so much better**

**Now that you're gone forever**

**(Me siento mucho mejor**

**Ahora que te estas yendo para siempre)**

**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

**I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

**That you're gone forever**

**(Me digo a mi mismo que no te extrañare en todo**

**No estoy mintiendo, al decir que me siento mucho mejor ahora**

**Que te estas yendo para siempre)**

_La canción y la banda estaban bien, hasta que cuando iban a pasar a la siguiente estrofa el bajista, desafina y ahí es en donde toda la música para en seco_

-¡¿Otra vez? –Dijo la castaña con enojo –es que acaso no podemos simplemente terminar una canción sin que desafines.

-Disculpen –Se disculpo el de cabellos rojos

-Nada de disculpas guerito, estoy hasta la madre de estar ensayando y ensayando y tu vienes y la jodes –dijo esta vez y con enojo la chica de cabellos grises

Iori, solo cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta dispuesto abandonar el estudio de grabación.

-Cálmense chicas, se que estamos todos cansados de tanto ensayar, además la presión que nos meten los fans es mucho, así que no le echen toda la culpa a Iori –dijo la Rubia

-Mature, ¿sabes lo que dices?, este último mes el inútil este nos ha hecho repetir canciones y repetirlas más de 100 veces y aun así no podemos ni siquiera terminar tan solo una –alzo la voz Vice

-Estoy con Vice, si Iori no se compone nosotras lo componemos –dijo Ángel tronándose los nudillos

-Ya, calma mejor nos tomamos un descanso –dijo la rubia mientras salía del estudio y se iba al camerino de Iori que previamente había salido del estudio de grabación

Toco la puerta del camerino y no tuvo respuesta, espero un poco y luego entro en el.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? –pregunto el de cabellos rojos que estaba con su cabeza baja y sus codos apoyados en una mesa, frente a él un gran espejo

-Toque, pero no me contestaste –dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al chico –Iori, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Nada –contesto a secas el chico

-Se que te pasa algo te conozco desde mucho, así que si tienes algo que te molesta o algo que te inquieta, me lo puedes contar, además estoy de tu parte

Iori se quedo callado y aun seguía con su cabeza baja.

Mature, se coloco detrás del chico y lo abrazo desde la espalda mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza del chico –Vamos, no seas terco aquí estoy

Yagami se levanto haciendo que Mature lo soltara y luego se fue de su camerino sin decir palabra alguna.

-Iori, si supieras que yo te comprendo y… _Te amo_ ¿me darías la oportunidad de acercarme más? –dijo la mujer rubia mientras veía que se iba el chico de cabellos rojos

%%%&&&%%%

-¿Leona?, oye, ¿Leona?, Hey, ¡LEONA!

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? –al fin reaccionaba la chica de cabellos azules

-Cielos, te he estado llamando desde hace 15 minutos y no me contestabas –dijo una chica de cabellos castaños con una pila de papeles en sus manos

-Disculpa Whip es que estaba…

-Si estabas soñando con tu príncipe azul, el tipo ese con quien te encontraste hace un mes

-Bueno, si eso –dijo Leona algo apenada

-Mira, Leo, no es que tenga algo en contra de que tengas fantasías, pero eso lo haces en casa y no acá en el empleo, además no es por nada pero eso ya fue hace un mes y dudo que lo vuelvas a ver

-Puede que tengas razón, pero…

-Pero es que razona el es un desconocido y solo se vieron una vez, no puedes enamorarte con solo verlo una vez, además pueda que él tenga esposa y hasta hijos.

Leona se quedo callada no había nada que ella dijera.

-No era mi intención, hacerte entristecer, pero debías de estar en la realidad, sabes que no todo es un cuento de hadas.

-Lo sé pero...

De repente alguien toca la puerta

-¿Interrumpo en algo señoritas? –decía el chico de cabellera castaña entrando al despacho

-¡Ah!, ¿Ralf qué haces por acá? –pregunto Whip

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Jajaja, déjame adivinar ¿vienes a invitar a Leo a salir?

-NO… –dijo esto rápidamente el Jones

-¿Qué? No te escuche habla bien

-Que vine a invitar a almorzar a Leona, vale

-¡Ah! Pero si has venido en un buen momento, llévatela que te necesita

-Pero Whip –Hablo Leona

-Nada de peros debes de ir con Jones para olvidar ese asunto que te tiene tan tonta

-Bien, ¿vamos ahora mismo? –pregunto Ralf entusiasta

La de cabellos azules solo asintió con la cabeza y salió junto con el Jones a almorzar

**15 minutos después**

-Si bueno, el me dijo que Ángel, gustaba de esa chica castaña, que loco ese tipo jajaja –decía Ralf mientras comía un poco de su Sándwich

Leona solo estaba revolviendo su café que hace exactamente 15 minutos pidió, en su mente divagaba en otro mundo en donde solo existían ella y ese enigmático chico

-¿Y tú qué piensas? –pregunto Ralf

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunte, que piensas de que Luis y Jennifer hagan pareja

-Yo… digo que se ven bien, Ralf discúlpame debo de irme, ¿le puedes decir a mi padre que me ausente?

-Hmm… por supuesto, claro está, tómalo como hecho

-Gracias y Gomen por dejarte

Leona se despidió y se fue rápido para encontrarse con esa fantasía

%%%&&&%%%

Mientras Tanto El chico de cabellera roja caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, su mente hecha un caos. Desde que vio a esa chica no la podía quitar de su mente.

-_Rayos, ya han pasado semanas desde que la vi, porque diablos la sigo pensando –_Pensó el Yagami

Siguió caminando, paso muchas calles y por inercia propia termino por entrar en el metro. En ese mismo metro en el cual vio a la chica que le robaba el pensamiento

-Tch, que casualidad –se dijo sarcásticamente

Camino un poco y se sentó en unas bancas que miraban de frente a los trenes. No había mucha gente a esa hora de la tarde, muchos estaban en empleos aun y otros en universidades además de las pocas personas ahí nadie era fuera de lo común.

Sentado con la mirada perdida paso un rato, como si de esperar a alguien que vuelve y el a recibir a ese alguien, aunque muy dentro se decía que se veía patético esperar a alguien que nunca aparecerá. Solo fue casualidad, solo es una persona entre millones, nunca aparecería así por así delante de él.

Suspiro, vio la hora, estaba haciéndose tarde, se levanto de su asiento y salió de la estación de metro.

Justo unos escasos segundos después de que se marchara el chico un tren había llegado a la estación de este tren las puertas se abrieron y salió mucha gente entre esa gente se encontraba la chica de cabellera azul que salió con expectativas de reencontrarse con esa mirada fugaz de aquel chico, pero se decepciono, no lo encontró

-_Tenía que ser así, no porque yo lo deseara el viniera –_ pensó tristemente la chica

Cabizbaja salió de la estación de metro

**Mientras Tanto**

A solo unos cuantos metros Iori en su caminar sin rumbo había entrado en un parque en el cual se veía los arboles lo rodeaban y había buen pasto como para recostarse y lo más importante tenía una linda vista al ocaso, cosa que el Yagami no desaprovecho y se sentó en una banca y contemplo al horizonte, el sol estaba bajando lentamente y el lentamente iba perdiendo esperanzas de ver a esa chica.

Quedo instantes observando, pensando…

En esos mismos instantes Leona había entrado en ese mismo parque, ahí paso por detrás de una banca en donde estaba el chico de cabellera roja, claro ella no lo había visto ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-Si tan solo el estuviese aquí –dijo la chica en un susurro

-Si tan solo ella estuviese aquí –dijo el chico en un susurro

La chica paso de largo y continuo caminando, el chico se quedo un momento más contemplando el horizonte.

-_Vaya este parque sí que es grande –_Razono la de cabellos azules mientras se encontraba caminando y ya veía la salida cerca –_Mejor me doy media vuelta por estas partes no conozco_ –Así que la chica se encamino hacia atrás

Mientras que Iori, apenas se levantaba de su banca y continuaba por el mismo camino que recorría la chica hace unos momentos, sin ideas, sin inspiración, sin motivación, mas le quedaba era seguir. A unos pasos de encontrarse con la primera persona del parque una gran brisa soplo levantando polvo, cosa que Iori evito tapándose la cara con su mano derecha y pasando de lado de una chica de cabellera azul que igual se tapaba la cara de la brisa.

Pasaron de largo los dos sin haberse notado, ni haberse visto…

%%%&&&%%%

El chico de cabellos rojos había llegado por fin a su departamento, pero no se esperaba ver que delante de su puerta le esperaba una rubia con su corazón en manos para entregárselo a él.

-Iori… Yo… -comenzó Hablar Mature

-Dime –contesto secamente Iori

-Yo te amo, acéptame por favor

%%%&&&%%%

Leona ya había llegado a casa en su apartamento, se puso cómoda y solo al abrir el refrigerador escucho mariachis fuera de su casa, rápidamente fue a ver quién era, se encontró que Ralf estaba fuera y arrodillado.

-Ralf, ¿qué es esto? –pregunto Leona sorprendida

-Leona, esta noche me he decidido… se mi novia –dijo el chico seguro de sí mismo

A un costado estaba Whip que asentía con la cabeza para que Leona lo aceptara

…

**Continuara…**

¿Que pasara?, ahora se han encontrado y no lo saben, además de que ahora al parecer los dos han encontrado o más bien se les han declarado.

Para saber todo esto y más el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
